1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soil conditioner composed of a powdery or granular composition in which a specific filler is integrally included in hydrogel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As one of the uses of a water-insoluble resin (hydrogel) which absorbs water to a quantity of from 20 to 1000 times its own weight, it has been heretofore suggested to give water-holding properties by mixing it with soil. However, since the specific gravity of the hydrogel is small, it is very difficult to mix it with soil or even it can be mixed with soil the hydrogel comes up to the surface of soil with the passage of time. Therefore, when the mixture is applied to the lawn of a golf course for example, the surface will become whitish with the result that the appearance is impaired. Furthermore, the application of such a mixture hinders air from coming into soil. This causes root rotting or the propagation of mold. Accordingly, it was tried to use as soil conditioner a premixture of hydrogel and a material such as sand having a large specific gravity. But the mixing operation is very difficult, and moreover the separation also takes place easily upon packing, transportation, or application. Therefore, this method can not become a means for solving the problem of the emergence of hydrogel to the surface of soil.